Iron Will
by levelxtremedude
Summary: Second chances are rare and few gab it to redeem themselves or change their lives, he's back and this time he going to make the changes necessary to keep the one's he loves safe. The mantle will be passed...(Ultimate Universe)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Spider-man and other Marvel content belongs to Marvel Entertainment**

* * *

 **Prologue Alive Again**

" _I will destroy your family like you destroyed mine!" The green creature said as he looked at the shadowy figure that had a half truck over his head "I will kill everyone you know!"_

" _Could you do it…" The figure slammed the truck down on the green monstrous Goblin-like creature, "QUITELY!"_

" _OW!"_

 _The trucked groaned then suddenly it exploded_

 _ **FABOOOM**_

 _The figure is knocked back on the front yard he has no strength to get back up; he hears the shuffling of the footsteps coming towards him, it's Johnny Storm one of his best friends._

" _I think you got him." He said looking at the wreckage_

 _He had to take deep breaths; he knew he didn't have long, "Good. That's…that's about…all I…had."_

" _Peter!" A feminine voice called out to him, he knew that voice all to well, "Oh my gosh, Peter! We have to get you to a hospital." The red head Mary Jane Watson looked in horror as she saw her beloved bleeding if not covered in blood._

" _I can fly him!" Johnny suggested_

" _Are you crazy? You can't move him!" She then turned her head to the stunned crowd, "Has anyone called 911?! Is anyone a doctor?!"_

" _I'm a doctor!"_

 _Consumed by the flames Mary Jane screams were ear piercing as she fell to the ground dead. Johnny tried to turn around only to be met with two hands coming around his throat suffocating him to death._

 _To Peter horror it was the last person he wanted to see, he had bone chilling grin that made the young teen shudder in distaste, "I told you peter I will kill everyone that you hold dear to you! Now BURN!"_

* * *

"NO!" Peter jolted awake falling to the ground, "Ow! My head…wait a moment!"

He jumped back to his feet he looked around the familiar room it was illuminated by the rays of the sun shining through the curtains. He couldn't believe it he was alive again in a bedroom, his bedroom to be exact.

Peter went to the stand where his mirror was making sure this was not a dream, so he pinched himself hard.

"Yoew! Okay Parker this is got to be some sort of dream I mean your dead and the dead can't come back to life, right?"

Something white caught his eye on his drawer it was a note, he read it:

 **You are given a second chance don't blow it because of your stubborn hothead of yours learn from your mistakes. All will be revealed in time, there are greater powers at work behind the scenes in your life Mr. Parker we will be watching you. You've been dead six months and a week a new Spider-Man named Miles Morales came taking over your mantle, he's a good lad but needs training. Now finally, in your underground basement is high tech laboratory with your name on it curtsy of borrowed technology from the late Doctor Otto Octavius, which is now yours legally. Have fun but not too much fun.**

 **Signed,**

 **Your number one fan**

 **P.S: Let go of Mary Jane she'll only hold you back. You could do so much better than her and change the outfit into something more exciting all the blueprints are in the underground basement for you new spider outfit in a super computer**

Peter in his mind had only one thing to say What The Heck? He could have sworn this was some sort of cruel joke or a dream and the reality is he supposedly if not already dead. How long has it been since he died? He didn't know one thing certain was certain he wasn't buying this nonsense.

"Alright guys haha very funny this is hilarious! Now stop with the joke and come out!"

No response, Peter left brow twitched he came out of his bedroom in all his furry, "Very funny Johnny I know you trying to get back at me for putting that cockroach in your pie but seriously trying to pick on a dead guy isn't funny!"

Again silence

* * *

He went down the hall down the stairs grumbling to himself and to his surprise a flying drone greeted him.

"Okay clearly Tony Stark is in the gag to do I need to fear of Rhino coming and singing Happy Birthday to me because last time he tried to sing it ended up leaving me deaf for a week."

A hologram appeared a well dressed suited man looked upon him with a small smile, "Greetings and good morning Master Parker I am your virtual AI butler my name is Sefton Hoyt Allan Slade O'Reilly."

Peter mouth was agape, still trying to process this madness.

"I would suggest sir that you close your mouth we wouldn't want flies getting in there now would we?" He said in his British accent

"Look Sef…I need to find the guys and my Aunt I know this is just a gag and really I know that I am dreaming and this is all a big joke!"

"Oh I assure you Master Parker that you are alive and well and this is no joke it has been six months that you 'passed' on however miraculously you are back." The AI said, "As for your friends and family well your Aunt is in France, Johnny Storm Gwen Stacy, and Bobby Drake moved out of the house since your 'passing'. Though the location of Master Storm and Master Drake location are unknown. As for your ex-girlfriend Mary Jane Watson I do believe she found someone else, so Master Parker shall we continue to the Basement?"

Peter was flustered trying to process the information. For a whole moment he tried to give it some thought he sighed in defeat, "Alright I'll go along with the gag…lead on **Sefton**."

The hologram disappeared back into the drone, floating away to the backyard Peter followed, as they exited the house it was still night out the perfect cover for someone who was supposedly to be dead to up and about.

The drone led him to a shed Peter raised a brow. The drone began to knock into the shed door wanting the door to be opened Peter shaking his head in disbelief did opened and saw the usual stuff.

They entered into the shed, "Okay so you brought me out here to do labor? That's great anything else I can help with like ending world hunger or something?"

The drone ignored him flew over to the porta potty it began once again to knock into the mobile bathroom.

"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! YOU TOOK ME FROM MY HOUSE SO I CAN USE THE MOBILE BATHROOM! I COULD HAVE GONE INSIDE!"

The drone spoke, "I assure Master Peter that once you are in the porta potty everything will be cleared."

Peter felt his left eye twitching again violently, "I swear the guys are pulling a fast one on my for all the times I played pranks on them."

He opened the potty then looked at the drone, the drone nudged him inside. He sighed again with both inside now he looked around the four walls, "Well this is fun."

"Please lock the door Master Peter."

Peter still having no idea why he was doing this did what he was told, the moment he did a scanner began the body scan from head to toe it took a moment but once the red beam disappeared the ground began to sink into the ground.

So far his spider-sense was not going off right now so this wasn't a trap. As they traveled underground the elevator played music, The Spider-Man Theme Song.

"Hmmm…I know this music…but where it's from?"

 _*Ding*_

"We're here."

The elevator opened to reveal a high tech scientific facility, with dual working escalator. Peter jaw opened if it could go any lower it would be to the ground, once he reached the ground floor he walked around looking at the computers that were running at high speeds.

"Those computers have to be running at least 33.86 petaflops per second. What is this place?"

"Your new laboratory Master Parker, this is where you will change the world. Your laboratory is filled with high tech defensive that already surround around the house such as laser guns, shock nets, nonlethal darts and electrified floors that are being made as we speak, as well 3 Talos supercomputers that process data faster than Stark Industries." The hologram appeared once again, "Shall we continue the tour?"

Peter nodded dumbly

* * *

30 minutes into the tour Sefton showed areas such as the lab where Peter could use his knowledge in science to build and create new products for his crime-fighting career, he showed him the surveillance room, which was linked to every state and every video camera around the globe.

"You mean to tell I could spy on people! Sweet!" Peter had a devilishly grin on his face, "Shall we take for a test run?"

"I must say Master Parker that you will not see the privacy of one only to survey for crime or terrorism that might or may occur."

' _DAMN IT!'_

"However let's take a look down in Greenwich, New York." Since Sefton was an AI he had access to the lab as the main source link.

Peter watched as the streets as they switched from camera to camera then something caught his eye as they passed it.

"Wait go back!"

Sefton did it was revealed that a costumed vigilante was beating on the baddies hard, Peter winced as the figure beat them into submission, he watched as the female vigilante took her frustration out on the crooks.

"Can we get an audio?"

"Certainly."

" _Don't you ever come to this neck of the woods again you HEAR!"_ She delivered a swift haymaker to the face of one the crooks that were trying to escape, Peter winced again he could have sworn he heard a bone break.

" _I think you got him Shroud."_

She huffed in annoyance then left.

" _Still taking his death pretty hard."_ A voice said

" _I know he saved a lot people as Spider-Man."_

Peter told Sefton to keep on this Shroud character and to follow where she would go; she turned into an alleyway as Peter saw on screen then to his shock the figure revealed to be none other than his other ex-girlfriend Kitty Pryde.

"Kitty…"

She leaned into the wall then sank to the ground letting the tears run down her cheeks, Kitty when she was alone would allow the tears to run freely to mourn for loved one.

" _Peter…*Sobs*…why did you have to go? *_ _Sobs*_ _"_ Kitty brought her knees to her chest wrapping her arms around them then proceeded to sob harder into them.

It disturb Peter to see his ex crying if it was one thing that Peter hated seeing is definitely seeing a woman cry. He asked to switch footage and the AI unit complied, he wondered who else was affected by his death obviously he knew Aunt May would be devastated, he'll have to figure out what had happen to the guys later on for now he had other things to worry about.

"So I guess this makes me Tony Stark Jr.? With all this technology at my finger tips."

"Not quite sir, you see you are still dirt poor." The AI responded without remorse with that slim smile on his face.

"Way to rub it in my face you overgrown hunk of junk!"

"Apologies Master Parker but I'm programmed to tell the truth and not to lie about things, it's in my coding program sir."

Peter than remembered about this plan to create this new spider suit yet one thing was on his mind if he was alive how was he brought back, it was going to be a tough case to break but the reality is he needed to figure out what the heck was going on here.

"Before I lose my mind I have this note saying about a suit…"

"Ah yes the Iron Spider Suit…" The AI pulled up a blue print of what the suit will look in the future

"Whoa…"

"I take it you like?"

"How long does this take to build?"

"Oh…I say…about a month or two…"

"Let's get started but first I need to talk with Miles Morales."

* * *

Abandon Warehouse 2:00AM

Miles Morales a new type of wall-crawler and the newest hero to take up the mantle of the name Spider-Man after his predecessor Peter Parker untimely death was swinging to his way near water front where he received an anonymous tip that someone was holding hostages though he suspected a trap Miles had to save them or else he could never live up to the name of his predecessor.

"He said this would be the place. But I see no thugs or anything suspicious." Miles looked around from a building. He soon spotted a figure running down the docks and off he went to stop the crime that was supposedly going on.

The figure made a right turn into a warehouse disappearing from view; Spider-Man hopped off his web and entered the warehouse. The moment he took a few steps in his spider-sense started going off, "That buzzing is trying to tell me something."

The door shut closed causing him to jump in fright, "That can't be good."

A spot light shined in his location, "You know you should trust your spider-sense more often it could and will save your life. That's why you get a buzzing in the back of your head for a reason."

"How do you know what I have?"

"You could say I was an expert on the subject but I didn't come here to lecture you."

"You must have been the one who sent me that tip! Where the hostages!" Miles was getting into a fighting stance

"Pretty perceptive for a rookie, and there are no hostages I lied." The figure said

"What!" Miles was left with his jaw open, "Then why would you sent for me?"

"To be honest I reviewed your short crime-fighting career during the last six months you obtained the mantle I'm not impressed you need a lot of help. You're supposed to be the successor of Spider-Man not to be a punching bag to people especially to the bad guys. I guess I shouldn't be the one to judge I got my butt handed to me dozens of time." The figure said

"Why are you telling me and who are you!" Miles went back to a fighting stance

"You know who I am Miles Morales."

"How did you…"

The new Spider-Man was shocked no he was stunned when the figure with the baseball cap lifted his head to reveal an old hero.

"How…" Miles couldn't believe his eyes there in front of him was standing was Peter Parker

"I know I have a lot of explaining to do but not here not now and you can take off the mask I know who you are under it."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"If I wanted to step up trap it would have been done a lot better than this with whoopee cushion and pie so you there you go and plus your spider-sense isn't tingling either also I mean you no harm."

Hesitantly Miles took it off to reveal his face, "You should be dead but how."

"I told you I don't know I've been asking that same question over and over for the last hour."

"Look we need to get back to my place I'll explain everything there."

Miles frowned he would keep his guard for the time being than he'll know if this is the real Peter Parker or not.

* * *

Several Thousands feet in the air

May Reilly Parker looked outside the window of her flight of Air France USA remembering how she saw a newspaper in France about this new Spider-Man that was running in New York. Six months the wounds of losing her nephew were still raw. After her nephews death she decided to take Gwen Stacey to an all-expenses-paid trip to France for a new life. Unable to cope with Peter's death, Gwen, MJ, and herself developed somewhat as the young kids would say now a days emo-cultured personalities.

Gwen was sleeping next to her Aunt May looked at the young girl then tucked a hair behind her ear.

"Peter…" She sighed quietly; she hoped to meet this new spider-man who name was Miles Morales as she soon learned from Mary Jane she looked down on her lap. It was box that contained Peter's web shooters it was the last piece of her nephew that she had left now his legacy will continue through this new young hero. Though she didn't want to go back to New York she had to give this important piece to the new wall crawling hero.

Location Unknown

"You spoiled him too much you know!"

"Ah relax the boy needed the equipment to build himself the Iron suit and besides I wasn't the one who brought him back to life and manipulated this world like that. You should thank my new student for that." The male figure said

"Hmph he is not ready to handle of that yet, he needs time to adjust being spider"

"He doesn't have time! None of these Peter Parkers or Spider-Men and Women has time; the hunt soon begins! The scion, the other and the bride are soon going to be here ready or not they must stand and fight! Those 7 alone are…."

A strange ripples soon occurs the male and the female turn their attention to the web of life. A new web line occurs this time the man watches as another Peter Parker appears only this one was in a completely new dimension with different heroes and villains as well one particular hero with a snake on his chest guiding this one to be a hero.

"The Master Weaver is doing one last act of defiance." The female said

Suddenly there is a rift the male waves he hand upon the universe of the resurrected Peter Parker when he had touched the web, he had a vision a fiery vision. A great explosion takes place he watches in utter horror as this waves rips dimensions apart.

He quickly lets go of the web he is solemn. He swallows dryly unable to speak, his partner now disturbed by the silence asked him, "What did you see?"

"Things…" He began, "Now the 8 must stopped a calamity that will take place in the future, now it's a race against the clock."

"What are you talking about?"

"All of the multiverses are in grave danger…"

* * *

 **LXD: Well consider this to be my first Ultimate Marvel Fanfiction I was intrigued by Ultimate Marvel when I first saw Ultimate Spider-Man the cartoon and no I'm not talking about the new one I'm talking about the Spider-Man: The New Animated Series which was the adaption of the Ultimate Universe. Sadly it was cancelled and I was starting to like it as well as the Ultimate Spider-Man game as well. Anyway, the prologue ladies and gentlemen and if you are following me across the story line you should know that I have more than one Spider-Man story out there and this makes Spider-Man story number #6 Iron Heart. So one or two more to go I don't know about number 8 we'll see. Comments, question, concerns, rate it, like it, hate it, subscribe…. Till the next chapter**

 **PS: Vote on my profile if you want SPder-Man story number 8…**

 **Deadpool (with two DT 1981s): Hey levie…my appearance is overdue! I'm getting very impatient and I hope you brought your brown pants today…**

 **LXD: Subscribe!**


	2. First Impression

**Disclaimer: Ultimate Marvel and related content belong to Marvel Entertainment**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: First impression**

 _Parker Residence Basement 3:00 AM Monday_

Miles Morales had to pinch himself again for the third time that morning as he strolled into the laboratory of 'Peter Parker'.

 _'This has got to be the Twilight Zone that I am in…'_ His surroundings were lots of high tech; a floating drone that would make the army wants to sign up with this tech lab for making weapons, _'This guy has to be a clone…'_

Peter walked in with two cans of soda "Think fast!"

Miles caught it with no effort; slowly opening it he wasn't sure what exactly he was getting himself into or drinking, as of right now he would just take everything nice and slow.

"If I wanted to poison you, your spider-sense would be tingling right now." Peter stated taking a sip of his coke

"Spill…"

"Guess I don't have a choice…" He sighs not sure where exactly to begin, "Look I'm not sure how I'm back but I am, you are the only one who know that I am alive so I like to keep it that way."

"But what about your Aunt May? She's pretty devastated since you died I'm no good at lying to people especially to older people not to mention Jessica will know that I will be hiding something." Miles said

"I know and as much as I want to show up and say 'Hey Aunt May your only nephew who you thought was dead is alive…' I don't know what to do…" Peter sighed taking another drink of his can

"I might have a suggestion Master Parker…" Sef said

Both teens looked at the drone, "What exactly do you have in mind?"

* * *

Several Hours later

"Well Mister O'Reilly it's seems that everything checks out…" Principal Phillip Coulson said as he read the file on Ben O'Reilly, he handed him his schedule, "Welcome to Midtown High School hopefully your time here with us will be beneficial and I hope that you make new friends."

"My pleasure Principle Coulson, I do hope that your school will be a learning experience." The blonde haired teen said with a smile

As he left the office Coulson pulled his sleeve up to his mouth, "This is Coulson I have a suspicious looking character looking like recently deceased Peter Parker. I am not sure if he is clone or not."

 _"Copy that Agent Coulson just be on the look out and follow him if he does an odd behaviors activities."_

"Understood Coulson out."

Ben (Peter) O'Reilly looked at his schedule things haven't changed as far as he was concerned. He still had the same classes, like he did when he was still 'alive', so mentally he began to go over the list in hand.

 _'Okay science class first period, second period math, third period gym, fourth period study hall and yadi yada same old schedule.'_ He was lucky not too many people have the privilege of coming back from the dead while attending the same classes as before this is going to be awkward.

A sudden hand grabbed him by the back of his neck while his spider-sense was tingling he was hoisted up in the air. He had to force himself to take or else explain how he knew that he was being attacked. So when he was turned around, he came face to face with a few familiar faces Ava, Dan, Luke and Sam his former teammates.

"Can I help you?" He said blinking at them while resisting the urge to jump on them and hug them.

"You have a lot of nerve **clone** to picking on our deceased friend!" Ava a dark skinned girl said venomously, "So what kind of reject of a super villain decided to spawn you from the unknown?"

"You wound me Ms.?"

"None of your business!"

"Oh burrrrnnnn." Sam said in mocking wince, "You got burned boy."

"I take it you're the dumb one of the this little clique." Sam protested towards the remark, "I assure I never met the fellow but there has been proof of people looking like other people so I wouldn't pass it beyond me that I do share some of his features."

"That's because you are a clone, man! No one can look exactly like the original unless they've been cloned tell him Dan!"

"If Heaven made someone, earth can find some use for them."

"Danny you really got to stop with the fortunate cookie lessons." Sam deadpanned, "Because I don't understand a word that you are saying!"

The dark haired girl glared at the blonde boy she huffed in annoyance, "Let's go guys we aren't done here. We'll be keeping an eye on you so watch yourself."

Luke dropped him flat on his behind as the small squadron left Peter staring at their retreating back.

"I guess me dying really hit them harder than I thought." Peter said to no one.

* * *

JFK Airport

It was strange to be back on US soil especially when you land in New York, Aunt May inhaled then exhaled. She really didn't want to be back here for the sole reason that this place held the recent memories of her deceased nephew.

Gwen came up next to her with her luggage in tow, the blonde looked at the older woman. She noticed the mist in the eyes of her mother figure so nudging her she got her attention.

"Aunt May?"

Wiping her eyes she smiled at the girl, "It's okay Gwen just taking it all in is all."

"I miss him too…" Gwen intertwined her fingers with May's while the older woman squeezed holding back a sob. With their luggage in tow they went to the front of terminal waiting for their ride to show up.

A few minutes went by soon a limo came by and the door opened to reveal Tony Stark the CEO and founder of Stark Industries.

"Mrs. Parker, Ms. Stacey…"

"May Tony…just May will do…"

"Of course May. Please take a seat I'll get your luggage and we'll be on our way there is much I have to tell about our web-slinging friend."

* * *

Flashback 6 months ago 

_Two weeks had gone by since the world found out that Peter Parker was Spider-Man during that time a new Spider-Man was in town however he was doing a lousy job. Soon enough he drew the attention of Spider-Woman aka Jessica Drew a female clone of Peter Parker._

 _Confronting the young lad she takes him to The Triskelion-The Ultimate's Headquarters where they or Jessica imprisoned for impersonating Spider-Man the original Spider-Man._

 _"You-you-I didn't-oh boy." Came the voice of a flustered Miles Morales, "I didn't do anything!"_

 _A man with an eye patched just stared at the boy then back at the female clone of Peter, "What exactly_ _ **did**_ _he do?"_

 ** _"_** _Hello! Look at him!" She exclaimed pointing an accusing finger at the boy_

 _"Not exactly a federal offense Ms. Drew. S.H.I.E.L.D takes in the most dangerous of super villains not a boy who has no idea what he is getting himself into."_

 _"Well we can't have_ _ **that**_ _happening!" Jessica wanted to wring Fury neck for obvious reasons_

 _"Well the blood work came back." Stark said coming in in his Iron Man suit, he watched the kid sit on the bed, "He's the real deal."_

 _"Is he a mutant?" Jess asked_

 _"Nope, just altered. Not unlike you and_ _ **very**_ _like Peter Parker." Stark explained projecting a hologram images of the blood while saying quietly, "God rest his soul."_

 _Jessica saw the blood work quizzically, "What does that mean?"_

 _Stark didn't say anything as he shut the projector off leaving the area with Jessica pestering about it, "What does this mean!? I am talking with you Tony Stark! Don't think that you can't hear me!"_

 _Once the two left the holding chamber Nick Fury sighed then he stared at the boy sitting on the prison bed holding his head in between his hands. He proceeded to shut the cell energy field off sitting next to the lad._

 _"Hello Miles."_

 _He perked at the mention of his name, "How-"_

 _"Do we know your name?" Fury finished for him, "We got all kinds of ways to find_ _ **that**_ _out. My name is Nick Fury I am the director of S.H.I.E.L.D And I want to know how did you get your powers?"_

 _Miles stared to camouflage with his surrounds well at least his head was showing, "I-I get a phone call or something?"_

 _"No you're not under arrest. We're just talkin'."_

 _"This-feels like it though." He stated nervously as he stared into the eyes of the unwavering Director_

 _"Settle down kid. You put that costume on; you have to pay the price. The price is-people get upset. You get that right?"_

 _Miles understood that perfectly where he was is a clear picture of the price Nick was talking about, "I'll-I'll take if off never to put back on again. Can I go?"_

 _Fury had other ideas, "Where did you get your powers?"_

 _"Was that really Iron Man?" Miles avoided the question_

 _"Are you one of those A.D.D kids?"_

 _"Not really…I'm freaked out."_

 _Fury asked again this time a little more firmly, "Where did you get your powers? This time don't avoid the question unless you really want to sit here for the next…I don't know 25 years…"_

 _"I-you won't believe me…."_

 _"Try me."_

End Flashback

* * *

Peter Lab After school  


Miles explained to Peter of when he got bitten by the spider to Fury while at the same time an old foe of Peter's woke up from his coma causing a ruckus of The Ultimate's Headquarters.

"The conversation was cut short and next thing you know Electro is battling S.H.I.E.L.D agents as well as Jessica. After that, I come and bash him with a container and he thinks I am you. So I use my venom touch to knock him out and two days later Jessica comes to my school with a new spidey suit. Oh yeah one of my friends knows my secret." Miles finished

"Well that certain was a long story and I can't believe Jess kicked you in the face then again I would've done the same thing if I was in her shoes." Peter leaned back in his chair, "However, just because you have the name and the costume doesn't mean you are 'Spider-Man'."

Miles was taken aback, "What- what do you mean? Of course I'm Spider-Man!"

"Miles from what I've seen from your short crime fighting experience I'm not impressed…I hate to say it but you suck…" Peter stated flatly, "With a capital 'S'…"

"Like you were mister perfect when you started out!" Miles stated angrily

"Your right I wasn't but there is a difference I wasn't a punching bag for the baddies like you are." The answer stung the younger hero, "Which is why I am here to help you master your spider-sense while training you to the best of my abilities. When you prove to me that you can carry the mantle then I will give you the mantle for now you'll be know as Spider-Kid to me."

"Not cool Peter!"

"Hey you were the one who wanted to play hero so now you'll have to pay the price." A beeping sound was heard from the computer Peter typed a few codes on the computer a video of a Museum robbery was taking place, "Alright Miles show me what you are made of and take the Spider-Cycle I want you to test that baby out."

"But I am not old enough to drive out in public!"

"Who says you're driving?"

* * *

On Route

"So where exactly am I going?" Miles said as he raced out of the neighborhood of Queens into oncoming traffic

 _"You're heading over to the Museum of Modern Art in Manhattan apparently the goon squad are going after a Tablet known as Order and Chaos."_

"What the heck is that?"

 _"Beats me just don't let them steal it!"_ A few minutes went by before the other spider spoke, _"I just looked it up. That thing grants people immortality anyone who is anyone could want that."_

Miles looked at the traffic up ahead, "With all this traffic I won't be able to make it in time!"

 _"Not to worry head off road."_

"But!"

 _"Just do it!"_

"If I die you are not invited to my funeral."

Miles weaved in and out of cars riding the motorcycle off the road over the rails screaming on top of his lungs.

 _"Push the green button!"_

Miles quickly pushed it and out came a grappling hook shooting towards the concrete from behind soon the tires popped out spikes Miles was now on the side of the rails of traffic.

"The cycle can shred the walls dude! Now get going!"

* * *

Location unknown:

"The tablet of Chaos and order in this dimension?" Madam Web said in shock

"It appears one is a fake and the other one is the real deal." Beyonder crossed his arms, "We will watch this event closely and I think I will pull Assassin out for a moment to give them proper training."

"He will not go easy on them."

"Exactly why." The man said with a devilish grin, "The perfect candidate who from youth has been trained in the way of the Assassin as well the way of the martial arts."

"A bit harsh why not let them go ahead with their training plan before anything else?"

"Hphm you just don't want to see Peter hurt."

* * *

 **LXD: I have neglected this story! Not cool and with only one chapter too anyway Miles have to prove to Peter that he worthy of holding the mantle. Not much going but still an enjoyable chapter. Comment, Rate, subscribe and I'll see on in the next chapter**


End file.
